Question: Simplify the following expression in $x$: \[3x+7x^2+5-(2-3x-7x^2).\] Express your answer in the form $ax^2 +bx+c$, where $a$, $b$, and $c$ are numbers.
The given expression can be rewritten as $3x+7x^2+5-2+3x+7x^2$. Combining like terms, this last expression is equal to $(3x+3x)+(7x^2+7x^2)+(5-2)=\boxed{14x^2+6x+3}$.